


Trust Harry Potter

by kellerific



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Criminal Draco Malfoy, Established Relationship, M/M, Morally Grey Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellerific/pseuds/kellerific
Summary: People always say you can trust Harry Potter and he has never been more grateful.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	Trust Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> I've barely started writing again after a decade spent only reading, so I hope this isn't too bad! I have two stories I'm in the middle of (that I'll hopefully finish) but this little drabble popped into my head and I couldn't resist. I love the idea of morally grey!Harry protecting those he loves. Use your imagination for just how bad this crime actually is.
> 
> Not beta'd. Hope you enjoy!

"Trust Harry Potter to do the right thing," tittered an old woman as he handed her the coin purse she dropped.

"It's Harry Potter. You can trust him," said the Head Auror as he included him in the secrecy clause on a high level case.

"If you get lost, dear, be sure to look for Harry Potter. You can trust him to get you home," fretted a mother to her child as they wove through a crowded Diagon Alley.

"He's got the convictions of a saint," whispered a man to his companion as Harry brushed past them at the Ministry, his Auror robes swishing at his feet. "You can always trust Harry Potter."

•••

It was a phrase he had heard nearly every day since Voldemort's defeat and as Harry discretely destroyed more evidence at the latest crime scene, the other Aurors cordoning off the area magically, he marveled at how quickly everyone forgot the more unsavory things he had done. Like gleefully allowing his professor to be dragged into the forest by angry centaurs (and hoping for her to never reemerge), slicing open his rivals chest in a school bathroom with barely an ounce of regret, the Unforgivables he was adept with at barely 17. They had so much faith in him it was almost worrisome. But as he destroyed another footprint his lover had left behind, he was grateful for it. 

He quietly _tsk_ ed. Draco was getting sloppy. He would have to talk to him about it when he got home.


End file.
